Trials of Empire
by WillyDJ
Summary: A well meaning Galactic Empire struggles against evil Rebels and fools.
1. Chapter 1

IT IS A TIME OF GALACTIC TURMOIL

REBEL SPACESHIPS STRIKE OUT FROM A HIDDEN BASE

AT THE WELL MEANING GALACTIC EMPIRE. LOOKING FOR WAYS TO MAINTAIN UNITY THE SAINTLY EMPEROR PALPATINE LAUNCHES MANY PROJECTS INTENDED TO BRING PEACE AND JUSTICE TO A TROUBLED GALAXY

The Imperial Palace on Corruscant was a hive of purposeful activity. Everyone within worked at the task of maintaining the vast Galactic Empire. It was a demanding, almost impossible and totally thankless task. And despite legions of officials the Emperor still had difficult and delicate matters brought to him personally. Like the one Grand Moff Tarkin brought his master today.

"New item?" said the Emperor.

"Report from the Rim Terraforming Project" said Tarvin.

Palpatine rubbed his temples. He felt a migraine coming on.

"Yes. What is it now?"

The Rim Terraforming Project was an ambitious, long term mission to develop all the bloody marginal systems in The Empire. Which was most of them. It was all well and good boasting a million systems until some bloody smart alec pointed out that 80 percent were barely habital shitholes or were still smoking from when the Jedi and Separatists recently had had their little planet slagging contest. The project was a start in the right direction, occupied many creative minds that would otherwise get up to mischief and should of been a public relations bonanza. Unfortunately it was utterly gargantuan, the aforementioned creative minds still caused untold trouble and practically every smug Core World senator complained of the costs involved. Just the other week Senator Organa of Alderaan had given him a thorough roasting over the costs of irrigating the desert planets in her sector. Palpatine wondered if she had ever been out of a climate controlled suite ever. She had forced the whole thing back to a committee!

The migraine intensified. Palpatine forced his attention back to the report. He read it. He blinked.

He read it again. He put the report down.

He picked it up in the mad hope it now said something else. It didn't.

"They built that damn bug thing."

"The Definition Star Ultimate Terraforming Station, sire."

"They really built it?"

"Yes sire."

"I thought you said it was impossible?"

"That no longer appears to be the case."

"Arrghhh! They'll crucify me in the senate. They will call it the Death Star, I can hear that shrill voice even now."

"Director Krennic feels a public demonstration will help build support sire."

"Force no. Tarvin, Krennic's a boffin without a shred of political sense. Oh, I'm sure he'll mean well but blasting apart a dead planet in a major core system would be, bad. Go out there Tarkin and make sure it's tested somewhere like um, I don't know, Yavin or such. Not a core system like Alderaan. And take Vader with you. Maybe this will cheer him up some."

Several days later Tarkin was in a conference room sitting through a presentation by Director Krennic on the new Definition Star Ultimate Terraforming Station. The only saving grace was that Vader had gone off chasing Rebel who were especially active for some reason.

"May I ask why you constructed this monstrosity!" said Tarkin.

"Monstrosity? This is the ultimate terraforming tool in the Galaxy. With it we can quickly turn otherwise dead and or dangerous planets into small chunks of harvestable resources to fuel all manner of projects." said Krennic.

"You do know the design this, thing is based on was termed 'The Ultimate 'Weapon' by the original engineers."

"Yes, yes. But the Geonosians were a bunch of paranoid lunatics. The Definition Star could serve the Galaxy as a tool."

Tarkin frowned and scratched his chin. Why was this space station so cold?

"And it never occurred to you that other dangerous madmen may exist who might repurpose your 'tool' as say, a planet killing weapon?"

Krennics mouth formed an 'O'. It was apparent the idea had not crossed his mind.

"And where did you intend to conduct your first test?" continued Tarkin. He winced in anticipation.

"Why Alderaan six." said Krennic

Alderaan Six boasted an erratic orbit that made it a dangerous navigation hazard in a major system. A good engineer like Krennic, would see it as a brilliant way to showcase the new toy as helping the Empire. Politically however. Alderaan Four was a hotbed of resentment against the Empire. If it were not for the planet's vast cultural and religious significance to humanity Tarkin was sure he could of convince Papatine that a more firm response was needed.

"You never considered how the system's populace might react."

"Why they would be most grateful! Alderaan Six is a hazard both in hyper and realspace. I also intend for the minerals to go towards several orbital projects that will boost the sector further! Show the way and all."

"Well, I believe the Emperor has a different system in mind for test operations. Just in case."

"Just in case what?"

"Just. In. Case."

"I really don't see..." Krennic was interrupted by the Station's PA.

"All personnel prepare for Hyperspace Jump in ten minutes. Destination Alderaan "

Both men looked at one another.

"We aren't scheduled to jump yet." said Krennic.

They ran for the door.

Tarkin was running for the control centre. On his heels followed several squads of Imperial Stormtroopers and Lord Vader who had made it back in time for the excitement. Not for the first time Tarkin wondered about the wisdom for some of the names for things in the New Order. Take 'Stormtrooper' for example. Palpatine had mused on the concept that they brought raw purpose and fury made useful through discipline. A Storm Trooper if you will. But the name also contained darker connotations for some reason Tarkin could never put his finger on. All this ran through his mind as alarms screamed.

They reached the control centre. About the place were dead techs and guards killed by blaster fire. Access to the main control room was closed.

"Ah, Govenor Tarkin. Still holding Vader's leash I see." came a voice over the comms.

"To whom am I speaking? Show yourself!" said Tarkin.

Several screens crackled to life. They showed the main control room, several grim looking men with blasters and a diminutive woman dressed in white.

"You!" said Tarkin recognising Leia Organa, senator of Alderaan.

"Yes Tarkin. It's me. I am here to demonstrate to the universe at large why they should resist The Empire. You're about to be present at a little ceremony to kick the Rebellion into overdrive. After today no-one will think of the Empire as anything other than monstrous murderers ever again! Ahahahahahaha!"

Tarkin wondered what prompted maniacal cackling in enemies of The Empire.

"How the hell are you here?" said Tarkin. "This is supposed to be a remote project on the Rim."

"I am here courtesy of that simpering bleeding heart Lord Vader. All I had to do was broadcast a distress signal and the Empire's top running dog lackey picked us up and dropped us off." said Leia.

Vader had the decency at least to look ashamed. "The Imperial charter specifically states we are to assist all vessels." he said.

"Does it also say bring them to the nearest planet cracking space station and to let them wander said station at their leisure?" said Tarkin.

Not for the first time Tarkin wondered why Palpatine kept Vader around. True, the man had tremendous strength of character. Tarkin couldn't imagine what it had cost the man to oppose both the Jedi and his wife at the end. But he was also a bit of an idiot. Couldn't he of been farmed off to retirement somewhere nice?

"I'm still here." said Leia. "I have decided that my planet will make the ultimate sacrifice to fan the flame of rebellion!"

How it was possible to enunciate multiple exclamation marks Tarkin did not know.

"You're mad. How can you condemn billions to death? Your own people?" said Tarkin. Aside to Krennic he said. "We are shutting down the reactor and mining laser?"

"Those who believe in our cause are all willing to die for it! As for the others? Traitors and sycophants who deserve no less!" shrieked Leia.

On screens a blue and white planet grew in size.

"Why is that door not open!" said Tarkin.

"Don't bother trying. We've sealed the doors. Now sit back and watch the show." said Leia.

Vader had ignited his laser sword and was using it to cut through the heavy door as a tech team rushed up with more conventional cutting tools. Panicked reports came in from other areas. The rebels had secured the main laser and reactor and the station's limited security forces were trying desperately to retake them.

Back outside the Control Room it was tense. The insane Rebels were still shut in the Main Control Room and the Imperials were trying to gain access. Vader and several techs were cutting through the door and Alderaan Four loomed large on several screens. Other alarms indicated the attempts of local defence forces to slow or stop the space station.

Tarkin was worried. No one would believe that the Empire had not built a planet destroying weapon with the intent of murdering inhabited worlds, because they really had. Alderaan Four's government was a vocal opponent of the Empire and so if, for example a planet destroying weapon belonging to the Empire destroyed them no-one would believe any protestations that their super weapon had been hijacked. Maybe after this debacle Palpatine could be convinced to reinstate the death penalty, just for him. Tarkin was unsure how he was going to live after this. He made one last attempt at reason.

"Organa please reconsider. This is utterly senseless." he pleaded.

"It is not senseless. Palpatine is dead set on breaking the dominance of the Core. His popularity in lesser systems is at an all time high. He is breaking our grip everywhere. Rebellion is the only option."

"And how will killing eight billion people help achieve that? Because the truth will come out. Sooner or later."

"By the time the truth as you fondly term it is known we will be back in power and will have a new truth for the Galaxy. It will remember Tarkin as a monster. Forever."

"Surely there is another way. We can talk with the Emperor." Tarkin stared at the molten line Vader was dragging across the door trying to will it to go faster.

"No, no more talking and time's up. Welcome to history Tarkin. Commence primary ignition and fire when ready!."

Blasterfire swept up and down the main access to Laser Control. Lena Tal was huddled in a maintenance closet wondering what she could do. She was an engineer! Not a Stormtrooper or station security. She risked a look towards Laser Control and hastily ducked back as the Rebels noticed her and fired at her. Someone screamed nearby.

"Any bright ideas?" Lena said mostly to herself but also to the maintenance droids in the closet with her.

"Gonk." said the Gonk droid. Other droids beeped and warbled.

"That's not a lot of help." she said.

"Gonk."

"Wait a second, turn round.", Lena put down the blaster.

"Gonk."

Lena worked quickly on the droid. A Gonk was a large walking backup generator. They were durable, resilient and safe. However if you crossed these wires here and took out these fuses then maybe it could be a little more dangerous. Ignoring the firefight outside Lena completed jury rigging the droid.

"Now go to Laser Control. They need more power." she said to the droid.

"Gonk." It plodded off.

"10 minutes to Alderaan Four orbit."

"Gonk."

The droid slowly plodded towards Laser Control leaving a trail of bodies of people trying to use it as a mobile barrier. Stray shots occasionally hit the droid but The Empire had built them to survive harsh environments, dangerous conditions and most important, imaginative idiocy. They were large and shielded because cretins insisted on placing them next to more delicate electronics. As a result the only effect shooting a Gonk droid was to cause it to say "Gonk".

"What is that droid doing?"

"I don't...aieee!", a Stormtrooper bolt cut the rebel off.

"Gonk."

"It could be a bomb."

Don't be ridiculous. Gonks can't explode..."

"Gonk."

Smoking slightly, the droid walked into Laser Control and plodded towards a terminal.

"Stupid Droid."

"Gonk" it extended a power converter.

The subsequent explosion destroyed Laser Control, the droid and the Rebels.

Ten relieved minutes later the door was open, the Rebels dead or detained, the local defence forces called off and Alderaan Four was still a resplendent if somewhat troublesome jewel of the Empire. Tarkin had saved all the data recordings of his exchange with the rebels. Mainly for the upcoming trial although exactly what charges could be brought boggled the mind. Even 'Attempted murder times eight billion and an awful lot of vandalism charges.' didn't cover the enormity of what had been avoided by a hairs breadth. Tarkin also had a private version of the recording. The look of Organa's face as her home world completely failed to explode would be something to treasure forever. It was only mitigated that he would be recommending Vader for another commendation for quickly subduing the Rebels with his Jedi powers. He was also going to get all the credit. Holo star looks, wizard powers, brains of smeep. It wasn't fair. He returned his attention to the matter at hand.

"We narrowly avoided disaster because of what!"

Tarkin was receiving an after-action a Lieutenant Mars. The Lieutenant was one of the few surviving officers from the battle to retake Laser Control. They shifted a bit under Tarkin's gaze.

"It was a Battery Droid sir. We were pinned down and advancing with heavy losses, everything was completely fu... uh, the situation had deteriorated completely sir. And then this Battery Droid wanders down the hall and bloody, well, it exploded sir."

"A Battery Droid."

"Yes sir, one of those Gonks sir."

"A Gonk?"

"Well that's what everyone calls them, because they go 'Gonk'."

"I know what a Gonk is lieutenant. What I want to know is why one of the few things on this station dimmer than Vader took it on itself to save eight billion lives."

"That sir is a mystery."

"I can't recommend a walking battery for the Empire's highest award for valour."

"We could just say the Rebels did something that caused the room to explode."

"We do not lie in this Empire lieutenant."

"So we're gonging a Gonk then, sir?"

"We are making a big exception this once."

"I notice commander that we have picked up another ship."

"Yessir. Distress signal. No life forms on board. They must of abandoned it in the life pods. I've got some men down there looking it over."

"None of this seems suspicious to you?"

"Uh, sir?"

"We've just foiled a Rebel plot to take over this station. A station I remind you, that is capable of reducing any planet to rubble. We have a very high profile prisoner on board, so do you think this is really the time to pick up random tramp freighters that are suspiciously empty? I see by your expression that you understand. Two more things."

"Yessir?"

"Where is Vader? Also, have an ensign fetch me my slippers, these floors are freezing."

Vader strode through the halls alone. Normally he would be accompanied by a squad of Stormtroopers, but they had been though a lot recently and he had told them to relax for a few standard days after the excitement recently. Besides, Vader was curious. The Rebels had been busy recently, And he had started sensing them again. That smug, self-centred righteousness of the Jedi. They were back! As always the memories flooded him back to that day. The day he had discovered the Jedi had been playing both sides of the war, the day he realised that the men under his command were slaves, the day he had confronted the man he had thought he knew.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He was here! How was that possible? How could he of survived?

Vader shook his head. The how did not matter. What was he doing here. He scratched his chin. The freighter was too small to attempt another takeover. He was here to extract the others. That meant disabling the docking clamps.

Vader turned and spoke to a nearby tech.

"Excuse me, good man, Where is Magnetic Docking Control?"

"Lord Vader. Sub level 9G, sector 2. Is there trouble? Should we alert command? Send a squad?"

"No, my men need rest. I will inform command and take care of this myself."

"May I be of any other assistance."

Vader frowned. The young man was keen, but he had seen too many keen, young men die.

"No, your duties here are important, but thank you for the offer."

Vader strode off.

"Uhh, my Lord!"

"Yes?"

"That way sir."

"Oh. My mistake. Thank you, again."

Vader hurried back to the hanger containing the freighter. He had been too late! Obi-Wan had left Magnetic Docking Control a charnel house. Even the safety rails had not helped against a Jedi Master's telekinesis. Panicked chatter over the comlink indicated that the extraction was proceeding. His men were responding but too slowly. Damn his compassion! Why did the universe repay kindness with betrayal. Why? He hurried his pace and consulted a map, looking for the fasted route back to the hanger.

He was quicker. Vader had reached the hanger and detailed the squad present to be ready for the Rebels. He then moved to block the greater threat.

Kenobi approached. Vader was horrified to see how his former master had been transformed. But even fully clad in black armour and with laboured breathing from a respirator Vader could tell it was him.

"We meet again."

"At last."

"The circle is now complete. When I left you I was but a learner. Now I am a master."

"But not a master of evil!"

Obi-wan attacked with his laser sword and Vader defended himself with his. Although slower, Obi-Wan was much stronger and the armour gave little space to make an quick strike. Vader found himself being driven back.

"You can't win. Even if you could we have finally defeated death itself. Strike me down and I'll return more powerful than you can imagine. But you will not strike me down."

Obi-Wan pressed the attack. Vader gave ground again and again, driven towards the hanger. The troops noticed and moved to assist him.

"Ha! Your lackeys can't save you Vader. Or should I say Anakin? Now you..."

Obi-Wan froze. Something had happened to the armour. He could not move. Vader took the opening quickly before the malfunction ended.

"I am sorry old friend. I should of done this years ago."

Vader swung his sabre. Instead of bisecting Obi-Wan he vanished in some act of Jedi sorcery.

"Nooooo!"

Across the hanger a young Rebel began opening fire as other rebels boarded the now unguarded freighter.

"Lock the door kid"

The Rebel shot the door controls and the safeties kicked in sealing Vader and the squad away from the hanger.

"They got away."

"Yes."

"This is an awful risk Vader. I'm sure those Rebels had a spy droid. They may have the schematics to this station. We cannot allow them to build one as a weapon."

"We could pursue. I put a homing beacon on that ship. My own design. They'll never find it."

"We have no other assets in the area, we'll have to take the station."

"You worry too much. This will be a famous day. We've finally defeated Kenobi, we can soon have the Rebel leaders in custody."


	2. Chapter 2

Yavin! Tarkin was, was, well surprised. Only a few days ago, Palpatine had idly suggested testing the Definition Star at this very star system only a few standard days ago. Even though Tarkin knew that The Emperor was a Sith. His insights and acts of prescience still unnerved him. Also, they could be a bit more bloody useful. If Palpatine had said 'By the way Tarkin, the Rebels are based at Yavin' he could of been paying them a visit with several Stardestroyers rather than this piece of oversized engineering equipment. He was also wondering what he was going to do once they got there. Damned if he was going to threaten to dismantle whatever body the base was on. That would be like throwing tibana onto the fire. Still, it may have to come to that since they had so few other assets.

"Can we possibly go any slower." he said. The transit to Yavin was taking forever.

"The Definition Star is not a combat starship. The hyperdrive was chosen for stability over speed. Also due to the size and gravitational effect of..."

Tarkin tuned out Krennic's increasingly technical explanation. The ship was slow because it was big and civilian. Got it. He let the engineer become part of the background noise and Force help him, consult with Vader.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"This station exerts considerable gravitational force. If we position the station near their base we can prevent them from jumping to hyperspace before reinforcements arrive." said Vader.

Tarkin paused. He had simply not expected such tactical insight from the man.

"You don't think we should ask for their surrender?" he hazarded.

"Of course. But Tarkin, these Rebels have demonstrated that they are desperate lunatics. They will not surrender. Our best hope is to prevent easy escape until we bring in some assault assets. They will be dug in. It's a mercy that Yavin is an uninhabited backwater."

Tarkin wondered if he should have the man scanned in case he had been replaced by a changeling.

"I also anticipate a counter-attack. This station, while large, is not built for battle. A determined assault could cripple the station. I suggest all non-combat personnel evacuate once we exit hyperspace. That would include you, my lord."

"I see. Yes. Well, I guess we can start organising the evacuation. Also Vader."

"Yes?"

"I recommend a quick medical check-up."

"I assure you I am fine."

"Just for shock. It must of been a wrench meeting your former comrade in arms and then having to kill him."

"You, you're right. It was taxing." said Vader, "I will do so at once! It will be good for the men to see we're fine too." Vader turned and left.

An aide approached Tarkin.

"Your ship is ready sir."

"Good, let's go. Knowing these engineers there's probably some port going directly to the main reactor. One lucky shot and this entire place could go up."

* * *

"And that concludes my report your Majesty. The Definition Star project was a massive boondoggle, public relations disaster, expense and loss of life Sire. No one believes we built it for peaceful purposes and to make matters worse it appears that madman Kenobi has been recruiting more Jedi."

"More Jedi. That's the last thing this galaxy needs."

"Yes Sire, he had recruited a Luke Skywalker."

"Another Skywalker."

"Well, more than one. You know that really troublesome senator from Alderaan? Her medical reports turned out some interesting parentages."

"Well, that certainly explains the whining tone. Have you told Vader?"

"Unfortunately Sire, Vader is still listed as missing in action. I would also like to nominate those who defended the station for promotion. Posthumous of course, but it may help salvage some dignity from this disaster, if only for their families."

"Yes, se to it Tarkin. Is there any good news to come out of all this."

Tarkin wondered what Palpatine would consider good news. Vader missing? Palpatine actually liked Vader and seemed to enjoy the strange Sith sorcery they worked to raise spirits in The Empire. The rest of the mess Krennic, ahhh.

"Well Sire, since Krennic went down with his ship as it were he is unlikely to trouble us with any future engineering."

"Surely you jest. The man meant well and sought to improve the Empire. We could do well to have a thousand like him."

Tarkin nearly had a heart attack on the spot.

"Uh, yes Sire. Of course."

"The man certainly had the right idea. Extensive terraforming will provide jobs, homes and give our citizens an attachment to their new homes that they have built themselves. Also, we can see to reduce our dependence on the Core. Too many eggs in one basket. What if some actual lunatics build a planet cracker? So I feel we should increase our survey efforts. Detail the 15th though 30th fleets to recon and planetary survey."

"I shall see to it." said Tarkin.

Palpatine watched his senior advisor leave. The man was clearly troubled and his Sith senses told him Tarkin was probably on the verge of a nervous breakdown. What he really needed was a holiday. But the man was a workaholic, which while admirable could be taken too far. He grabbed a pad and set some orders down.

"Hmm. A ski resort. Somewhere isolated but scenic." tap, tap, tap. "I'll order him to oversee the terraforming of um, Hoth! Out of the way, if I make the only colony a resort the man can't help but unwind a little!"

* * *

Tarkin grumbled and tried to make sense of the reports. Request for insolation mirrors. Request for fusion plants. Maintenance cycles on walkers. Surprise birthday party for Governor Tarkin. Proposed...

What? His eyes scanned back.

Surprise Birthday Party.

"Moira!"

His wife looked from where she was reading.

"Item three love?"

"Yes. This, this is far too extravagant." he said reading through the proposal. "Why did they think..."

"Just read it all the way through." Moira replied.

Tarkin scanned the item and reached the bottom. 'By Imperial Order.' it read along with Palpatine's seal code. Oh.

"Sheev said you were to relax and enjoy yourself even, even if we have to arrest you to do so."

Even in their own quarters Tarkin's heart skipped a beat. Palpatine was the Emperor! His boss. The man who held the entire Galaxy together. Moira had known Palpatine all her life. To her, he was just Sheev.

"This is a terrible imposition on the staff." he began.

"Nonsense. They proposed it. Anyways you were sent here for a holiday." she said reproachfully.

The fact that Hoth featured a resort was a surprise to most. On arriving Tarkin had investigated and discovered it was a tax dodge. On seeing the possibilities he had purchased it on behalf of The Empire and transformed it into a central base for the Rim Terraforming Project. Then there had been a few administrative matters to see to.

That had been six months ago. The resort was now a major project attracting, terraformers, engineers and colonists.

"I am enjoying myself darling. I do feel a bit guilty about having so much fun. The Empire won't run itself, you know."

"It can't? With only two weekly holonet conferences it's amazing how it all hasn't collapsed into anarchy."

"One can't abdicate oneself of all responsibility, even if we are on holiday."

"So if we're on holiday we could sleep in tomorrow. Then we can take the yacht for a spin." Moira suggested.

"But I was going to inspect the Third Engineering Company."

"They may appreciate some time to prepare for the party dear."

"Yes, you are right. And that debris field needs a closer look. Very well, a nice romantic survey mission. Goodnight Moira."

"Goodnight dear."

* * *

A week later Tarkin woke and prepared himself physically and mentally for the 'surprise'. He had to admit the base staff had given very few hints that they were preparing such a party. For his part Tarkin had given no hint that he already knew. Even so, he did not like surprises. Worse, the Emperor could not make it he was sending Vader instead! Vader liked parties and was more of a people person, the Emperor had said. He was also bringing the Executor on her shakedown cruise.

There were days when he thought Palpatine deliberately named things so as to appear as a mad despotic totalitarian state out of a bad holo drama.

He mused on this as he awaited the arrival of the new ship in the bases command centre.

"Transit! It's the Executor." called a sensor operator. "Mmm, Governor, uh, she appears to be in trouble sir."

Tarkin wandered over to the duty station. He looked at the display showing the ship now in orbit. While not an expert the plethora of red warning glyphs about the representation of the vessel indicated it was in some trouble.

"That does not look good." he said.\

"No sir. Looks like it clipped the gravity well." said the operator.

The main screen flickered on showing the main bridge of the Executor and Vader. Behind him crew could be seen picking themselves up and seeing to the injured.

"Hello Hoth Base. We've had a small accident up here." said Vader. "Admiral Ozzel said he wanted to helm transit one last time. I think he forgot the Ex is a much bigger ship than the old Victories."

"How is Ozzel?" said Tarkin.

"He's dead. We got shaken up. Not bad but we were thrown about a bit. Ozzel fell and must of broke his neck. Medics say it was instantaneous." said Vader who then began detailing the extent of the damage.

Tarkin sat down. His old friend. Dead, due to a simple accident. could this day get any worse?

The screen dissolved into static cutting off Vader.

"Massive energy spikes! They're under fire!" called another operator.

"Where from? How?" said Tarkin

The operator paused. "That can't be right. They're originating from the surface. Massive Ion discharges."

"Where man?"

"About two hundred klicks east. But there's nothing there sir." a horrified look on her face.

The screen reactivated. Now it showed the mad Rebel, Leia Organa.

"Happy birthday. Tarkin." she said.

* * *

Everyone in the Command centre froze to look at the screen.

"What's the matter Tarkin? Nothing to say?" said the mad Rebel.

"What is the reason for this unprovoked attack?" Tarkin managed.

"Unprovoked? Unprovoked? The Empire's vile principles of meritocracy and egalitarianism assaults the foundation of Galactic Society. Alien outreach programs weakens human dominance. We will not stand for your xeno loving ways anymore!" said Leia, her voice becoming more shrill.

Again with multiple exclamation marks. How does she do that? But the madwoman had not finished monologing.

"Originally we had planned to wipe your base off this miserable iceball but we'll settle for destroying your new ship. But I'm sure the sight of it going down in flames as it burns up in the atmosphere will be torture enough for you. How many crew will you see die today?"

"We will do what we can." said Tarkin.

"Well, I'ld love to stay and chat but I've got to get to a vantage point to watch the show. With any luck the ship will hit the base. Ahahahahahaha!"

The screen cut off. Tarkin looked at the sensor readings showing the Rebel gun firing and the Executor drifting towards the planet."

"We need to silence that gun. Ideas?"

* * *

The techs and engineers of the Hoth 2nd Engineering Company paused in hanging up bunting when command delivered the news.

"This is bad."

"Yeah."

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"

There was a brief pause as various minds thought about the problem at hand.

"Knock out the gun's power generator. No juice, no zap."

"So how do we find that?"

A brief scan showed the most likely location.

"So, how do we get there?"

"Lifters and walkers?"

"Are you mad? Walkers are engineering mechs, not combat models!"

"Got any better ideas?"

"Well, no."

"So let's get those walkers loaded, grab a gun and hope the mining lasers can bust that generator!"

People scrambled to valiantly save the day.


End file.
